Not Broken Just Bent & Learning To Love Again (Under Control)
by Jackie-Bay
Summary: After Rachel's dominant is killed, Quinn Fabray is on the case to care for a heart-broken Rachel. Quinn and Rachel become close and Quinn can't bear to let her go. Blaine Anderson meets his soulmate, Kurt Hummel and asks him for his hand in marriage. Takes place in a D/S universe. Contains steamy sex scenes, spanking/punishment, bondage, fluff, etc. Formerly known as Under Control.
1. Chapter 1

Gunshots rang throughout the Puckerman-Berry household. Within minutes, the Allen County policemen, firefighters, an ambulance, and town detectives and psychologists rushed to the scene. Following them, a rep from the National Association for Submissives and Dominates or NASD came to investigate this ghastly crime. Later, local news stations came bustling with newbie journalists ready to report. It wasn't often that a small town like Lima, Ohio had a horrific crime occur in a wealthy neighborhood on the good side of town.

NASD representative, Quinn Fabray awoke to the startling sirens. She quickly sprung into action after receiving a phone call from her boss, Mr. Hudson. Changing out of her pajamas rapidly, Quinn put on her navy blue NASD uniform complete with a dark brown belt, white tennis shoes, and knee-length shorts. She quickly unlocked her safe and reached for her gun, walky-talkie, and cell phone with important numbers on speed dial. As she rushed out of her apartment, Quinn tied her fair-colored hair into her signature high pony before running into her garage and hopping into her NASD SUV.

As she rushed through the streets of Lima, Ohio Quinn listened to the background about the situation. Finn spoke quickly: The woman in need of her services identified as twenty-three year old Rachel Berry. Her Dominate, Mr. Noah Puckerman was considered a troubled teen who struggled with his grades. However, when he reached the age that he had to go to Training School he was identified by a dominate by his instructors. However, it was discovered tonight that Mr. Puckerman ran a crack house complimented by illegal substances and alcohol sold to minors. If this was discovered before Mr. Puckerman's death, he would have been stripped of his responsibilities as a Dom and forced to go back to Dom Training.

Quinn has to push this tragic incident aside because her job is to attend to Rachel Berry. After a Dom dies, a submissive is taken to a Submissive Revival Program in order to restore and assess their emotional, mental, and psychological state before releasing them with an experienced Dom. This Dom is always chosen by both the submissive and a team at NASD. The young submissive is now Quinn's job to care for until a new Dom is chosen. She'll have to go through extensive training, but it is important that Quinn maintains a level of professionalism in a time of tragedy such as in this case.

Upon arriving at the scene, she rushed around the crowds of Lima citizens to reach the front. The young submissive was sitting on the porch crying into the lap of a nervous police officer. Quinn quickly ran over to the brunette sub and motioned to the police officer to go attend to another victim.

"Honey, My name is Miss. Fabray and I am a representative from NASD. I am here to be at your service as you sort through the events of tonight. If you have any questions at any time, I am here for you." Quinn stroked Rachel's cheek.

Rachel sniffled. "Thanks. I-I'm Rachel."

Quinn smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rachel." She extended a hand at the striking brunette girl.

Rachel bit her lip, "Can we leave? I don't like…" Rachel paused and looked around, "_this_ place."

"Of course, sweetie. We are going to drive to State headquarters. You'll be given a warm bed, gourmet meals, and a team of people that want to listen or talk to you. There is much more information, but I'll explain on our way there. Are you ready?" Quinn squeezed her shoulder lovingly.

Rachel took a deep breath and stood up. Quinn offered her hand and Rachel accepted. The two walked back to the car as Quinn shielded her patient through the crowds gathered at the house.

_AN: Thank you for reading. Feel free to review or offer suggestions. If you wish, I am open to taking requests. The next update will be posted within forty-eight hours. _


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn Fabray kept her hand on Rachel's knee the entire car ride. The only noises in the car were the anxious tapping of Rachel's foot and the sound of cars whizzing by.

After Quinn had finished speaking about the state revival program, the car remained silent as the two took the ride to the headquarters. Besides Rachel's quick smile at Quinn, the two did not move a bit.

Quinn Fabray spoke into her communication system, "This situation is under control, Mr. Hudson." She smiled at the cute brunette sitting next to her. "Our little patient is safely on her way. Be sure to give her the comfiest room available."

"Roger that." A sleepy sounding Finn Hudson replied over the system. His voice sounded pleasant as he responded, "All systems ago, Quinn."

"Thank you." Quinn responded. When Quinn looked over the next time, Rachel Berry had fallen asleep. Quinn threw a blanket over the resting girl.

* * *

Once Quinn had pulled into the parking lot, Rachel had at least an hour worth of sleep. However, she grabbed the shorter girl and carried her like a baby into the center. Rachel remained asleep. Quinn chuckled. When the stronger woman was at Yale, she had bulked up quite a bit. She began to take physical training classes to compliment her nursing degree and maintain a beautiful body image. Thanks to the classes, Quinn looked stunning and developed quite the curves.

The head psychologist at the center was called Blaine Anderson. He was an attractive male who had just graduated from NYADA and his Dom Training. Blaine's arms were impressively toned and he wore black eyewear and a navy uniform blazer. He rushed up to Quinn when he saw her.

He whispered, "I set it all up for her. Are you going to come back for breakfast, Quinn?"

Quinn kept her voice down. "Of course. This one is going to need it. It's been difficult for her to lose a Dom so quickly. She's younger than most we treat here."

Quinn and Blaine walked to the dorms quietly. They chatted with small talk before they arrived at the room. Blaine took out the key and unlocked the door.

The door was painted a light pink color. Besides a Queen-sized bed, the room contained a mini-fridge to store drinks, a television, and a computer. A video camera allowed the medical technicians to watch the submissive twenty four hours in order to keep the patient safe.

Quinn released Rachel on the bed and tucked her in. She planted a kiss to the brunette's forehead and signaled for Blaine to get out. The two walked back to Blaine's office.

"How's the dating going?" Quinn asked.

"I think I found _the one._"Blaine plastered a goofy smile on his face. "Last month, we met on a Single's Sing-A-Long. His name is Kurt. He runs the community theater program here in Lima, is a great singer, and quite the fashonista. Kurt's great."

"I really am happy for you. Do you plan on claiming him?"

Blaine gave Quinn a smile. "Yes. But, I think I am going to go the traditional route first. I'm going to ask him to marry me."

Quinn's face had said it all. "I'm so happy for you, Blaine. I'd love to meet him."

"How about you? Are you getting yourself out there?" Blaine nudged Quinn a bit.

Quinn let out a laugh. "Not exactly. Work keeps me busy. I'm hoping I'll just run into her."

"C'mon. I'm sure you will find the right girl for you, Quinn." Quinn frowned. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that you finished Dom training two years ago and no girl has come into the picture. I think you need to try to find someone. I'm not all that great a romance, but I can totally help you look hot for your date."

Quinn smirked, "I would like that."

"It's settled then." Blaine grabbed his bag from his office before coming out to say goodbye to Quinn. "Your job has limitations but it doesn't mean you have to. You can date whoever you want. You're the sexy, Quinn Fabray for crying out loud!"

Blaine gave Quinn a quick hug, "I have to go. Would you like to come over to my home on Saturday? I'm inviting Kurt. Bring a lady friend."

"I'd love to. I'll see you, Blaine. Take care of yourself." Quinn responded.

_AN: Next update will be within forty-eight hours per usual. Please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn usually didn't dress up for work, but she felt a need to. Something about Rachel Berry had caught her eye and she wanted to impress her and know that she took all of Rachel's problems seriously. More importantly, she wanted Quinn to know she cared about Rachel and she thought a modest scarlet dress and black heels would convey that message clearly.

After adding gloss to her oh-so-lovely lips, she curled her hair and put it up in a bun. She knew her co-workers would turn heads, but she felt that this was her duty to convey a level of professionalism. Something about this case made Quinn feel so alive.

On the drive over, Quinn listened to I Feel Pretty from West Side Story. Since she graduated high school, it wasn't everyday this bad-ass (or she liked to think about herself that way) woman dressed up. It gave her pure excitement.

Walking into the doors of the center, she had casual talk with Tina about her new dominant, Mike. Tina worked as the nursing assigistant and often wished she could move up the ranks. She definitely had the talent to do so, but she was an underappreciated member of the Center. Mike always kept her in line, telling her one day she would have a better job but she had to wait because the other women in her occupation had more experience and years under their belt.

Quinn had gotten there a few minutes early before Rachel's scheduled wake-up time. She was hoping Rachel didn't wake up early. She wanted to be the first thing that Rachel saw when she woke up after what seemed like a nightmare. It was her greatest wish.

She grabbed Blaine by the ear teasingly as she passed by his office and told him that Quinn needed entry into Rachel's room. He mumbled something along the lines of, "Can't you say please?" But, it went unnoticed by Quinn. Butterflies seemed to form in her stomach but Quinn kept them to herself. From the outside, she appeared to be a superior and a confident working class woman.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You're here early."

"She had a rough night, Blaine. I don't want her to wake up without knowing that someone is here by her side. Today might be very overwhelming for her and she needs to know I'm here for every step of the way."

Blaine agreed and told Quinn he'd see her at breakfast. Quinn tossed him a quarter as tip half hazardless and Blaine laughed causing Quinn to let out a smile.

"Generosity is your fine point, Ms. Fabray." He smiled as he mocked a British accent. Blaine walked away as Quinn noticed his pants. She'd have to give him a stern talking to. Those pants were way too tight for his professional line of business. Not all Dom's had their life together perfectly, clearly. She chuckled remembering her days at Dom training and her intern experience as a Dom.

When she entered, she saw a quiescent Rachel. It broke her heart to see the young brunette lass curled in her bed. She seemed to be holding on to the bed sheets like they were the only processions on her back. Quinn hoped for her sake the center was able to fix those silly rules.

Quinn brought a chair and sat for over an hour waiting for Rachel to wake up. A young intern, Sam Evans came to bring Rachel to breakfast, but Quinn quickly shooed him away. Once Rachel woke up, Quinn just gave her an encouraging smile.

"Good Morning, Rachel. Did you sleep well?" She looked into her eyes then went to adjust her dress.

"Y-yes, Quinn." Rachel rubbed her eyes and readjusted herself. "I have something to tell you."

Quinn's nodded.

"I felt like leaving that house. At one point, I was in love with Noah. He was my world." She sat up suddenly serious. "But, a few months after I moved in with him I realized it was not what it seemed. I expected more. I wanted something that wasn't there."

Quinn asked Rachel to explain.

"Well, I was so happy because I thought my Dads would be proud of me. I found a boy with a good home and an overall good Dom. It felt like a fairy tale."

Rachel began to sob, her tears filling the room.

"But, it never was, Quinn. It _never_ was."

Quinn reached out and gave her a long embrace of comfort. The two sat silent for a few minutes as Quinn tried to calm Rachel's breathing.

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. NADS is now going to be known as NASD. I'm excited to continue my first fic. But, I'm pretty sick and still trying to recover. The next update will be posted within seventy-two hours instead of the usual forty-eight. Please review. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I couldn't help my self. I had to write another chapter for you guys. I promise I'll slow down after this chapter. I need to recover. Continue to review. _

Once it seemed as though Rachel's breathing had evened out, Quinn spoke with the most compassionate voice ever imaginable.

"Rachel, sweetie, do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

Rachel looked down at her clock. 12:32pm. She couldn't believe how many hours had passed snuggled in Quinn's arms. After sniffling, Rachel nodded and got off the bed with Quinn's help.

"Do you want to change into something else?" Quinn looked down at the soiled clothes. It seemed that Rachel's old Dom hadn't payed her much attention to her for quite some time.

Rachel looked down at her clothes. "I-I can?"

"Of course." Quinn led her out of the room by her hand and into the R.A's office. Santana Lopez was the head R.A of the girl's dormitories. Santana took one look at Quinn's pleading eyes and Rachel's soiled clothes and handed her some comfortable pajamas and fuzzy slippers wrapped and new. Quinn didn't force Rachel to ask and use manners. Sometimes, a hurting submissive does not always need to be vocal like stated in the Rules of Communication. They need to be genuinely loved. The pajamas were woven with one hundred percent genuine cotton with a gold trim. The navy blue color matched Quinn's NASD uniform.

"Thank you." Rachel's smile was light. She hadn't spoken to anyone besides Quinn.

"You're absolutely welcome." Santana cooed.

As they exited, Rachel had a bounce in her step that made Quinn tear up in pure joy. Rachel was doing better. Rachel was beginning to feel whole again.

"We can eat later." Off of Quinn's raised eyebrow, "I-I'd like to f-finish off what we were talking about." Rachel said once they got back in Rachel's room. She quickly added, "If that's okay with you."

Quinn motioned for Rachel to sit down. Rachel did and Quinn the chair giving Rachel her full attention.

"Noah and I... We were off to a shaky relationship. After he claimed me, we had a good time. He took me everywhere. To the beach, to the fanciest restaurants, to foreign countries… I couldn't imagine how he was getting the money to pay for all these expensive places. About a month later, I asked him about it."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He told me that a "man does what a man gotta do." Rachel said. "I didn't question him. He was a good Dom to me. But, the past year he began to ignore his responsibilities. I kept up as a good submissive to him. A _really _good one. I brought him breakfast in bed and massaged his back. It didn't matter. One day, he told me he didn't have time for me. I was hurt."

Rachel continued. "A few weeks later, sex had stopped all together. I saw less and less of him. I wasn't being punished anymore." Rachel blushed. "I tried everything. I acted out. I felt betrayed." She paused. "He just didn't care anymore." Her voice cracked.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm going to have you talk to my best friend, Mr. Anderson. He's the kindest man I ever know. We need to get you some breakfast. Why don't I schedule it? If you go talk to him, it'll be easier of a transition to your stay at the center."

"Can you come with me?" Rachel pleaded.

"Of course, Rach. I'm sure that will be no problem at all." She hid her smile as Rachel beamed at her.

* * *

Quinn stepped out of the room and removed her heels. She walked slowly past Rachel's window and then went into a full-out sprint to Blaine's office. Out of breath and pretty sure she disturbed a few unhappy Doms on the way, Quinn opened the door to Blaine's office.

Blaine put on his spectacles as Quinn came in. He seemed to be doing paperwork.

"I need to schedule an early appointment for Rachel. I really think that will be what is best for her." Quinn's began to put on her heels sheepishly.

"Run much?" Blaine teased. Off Quinn's look, "That isn't typically protocol."

"I know, I know. I believe Rachel has a different pace than all the other patients. She really wants to talk. Please, Blaine."

"You're going all out for this girl. I admire that. Also, I trust and respect your judgement. From what I gather on her file and the reports, it seems that Rachel is just going to be looking for a new Dom to care for her. She might only be here for another few days so we can properly assess her."

"Can I bring her down?"

"Yes. By the time I finish up with this paperwork, I'll be ready for her."

"One more thing."

"You ask the world of me." Blaine mock rolled his eyes at Quinn.

"Can I sit in? That would make her comfortably." Quinn spoke quickly. "She asked me."

"As long as she's fine with it. Just don't get offended if she asks you to leave."

"Same goes for you." Quinn teased.

"Ha. Go." Blaine stood up and gave Quinn a light smack on her arm.

"Okay, okay. I'll be down in a few."

Quinn rushed back to the room. She gave Rachel a smile. "He's been my friend for quite a while. He's very easy-going yet serious and you'll be super comfortable. At any time, you may choose to stop the talk. Do what feels right."

Rachel nodded. Quinn was glad to see Rachel had changed into the new comfy pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

"Yes, Miss. Fabray." Rachel responded and bit her lip. Addressing Quinn this way felt just right to her. It was a small step in the right direction. A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek.

_AN: I'm sorry I had to stop it here. I'm really feeling under the weather. The next update will be within forty-eight hours. How do you feel about the pace? _


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel held on to Quinn as they passed outside of her room. She reserved a taut hold on Quinn's arm as they stopped to snatch food from the Cafeteria. Being close to Quinn made her secure and out of harm's way. As weird and wonderful as it seemed, she didn't feel misplaced. Rachel was going to get healthier. She knew she was going to pull through.

Once they reached Mr. Anderson's office, it seemed as though Rachel was noticeably stronger. She initiated a reach down to Quinn's fingers. It took all Quinn had inside to not let a solitary tear fall. However, one escaped on its own.

Blaine had a wide smile as he saw the two. It was not something he'd experienced in all his years of being a clinical psychologist. Although Rachel was demure after the death of her Dom, she did have a radiance about her that was unexplainable.

Blaine extended his hand to Rachel. "My name is Blaine Anderson. You must be Rachel Berry."

Rachel nodded and Quinn led her inside by the hand. All three sat down. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand as Blaine filled out a few blanks on his clipboard.

"Okay, we're ready to begin." Blaine looked at Rachel sympathetically. "I'm so sorry about your loss."

Rachel looked at Quinn before turning to Blaine and gave him a half-smile. "Life goes by too fast."

"That's understandable, Rachel. Death is never a simple thing to understand. As humans, we often find our own ways to cope but I believe each individual responds to death in a different way. Do you find that to be the case?"

Rachel thought for a long time but decided not to answer Blaine's question directly. "Sometimes, you are looking at something… say you are looking at your life. All you know is what is going on in the past and the now. You can kinda predict the future but even that is shaky. Then one day, it abruptly changes and you realize that the world you previously knew isn't the same as you thought it was. Sometimes, like in my case, the world you thought you knew was only a baffling illusion. Then, you find _something_ you didn't know you were searching for and you feel as though your entire world was being reopened again."

Blaine quickly tried to hide his smile at Rachel's pause before she said _something _and then her eyes maneuvered to Quinn's. Blaine was quite the expert on human behavior and it seemed as though Rachel was hiding a crush.

"I see." Blaine scribbled in his notebook. "What was Mr. Puckerman like?"

Rachel's expression morphed into a painful scorn as she recalled the memories. "Everyone will say he was a good Dom. On the outside, it appeared that way. We traveled and had a luxurious house. But, there is more to the story than it seems. I believe his death showed all of us this."

"What do you mean? Do you feel his death gave you some sort of knowledge that you never had about him?"

"I knew of his problems. One day, a few ladies came over and he quickly used them like trash and then compensated with cash once he was sexually satisfied. It made me sick. But, somehow I thought I could last. At first, I thought it was okay that our relationship was one-sidingly polygamous. It didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell but I believed we could work through it."

"That must have been hard on you. Did you know about his previous issues with drugs?"

Rachel sighed. "He never told me, but I believe he bought our house in such a location so that it would be a way to make money easily. Noah was never a hard worker but he knew how to cheat his way through life. It started off slowly, but then I began to be used to pouring my bowl of Froot Loops early in the morning and I'd hear the bell ring and a group of suspicious looking guys would be paying him in large envelopes and he'd give them sacked bags. I quickly realized that they were not homeless and he was not giving them some lunch." She scoffed.

"How did he explain the strange _visitors_ to your house?"

"He didn't. Once these people starting coming along, he completely threw me out of the picture and we often didn't talk. He was often high or drunk. We were not intimate and he stopped being a Dom. I just felt like I was living at his house as an unwanted guest." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. This session was a relief but it was difficult to recall such painful memories. She felt comfortable with Quinn by her side and an understanding Blaine near her.

"Did he ever threaten or lie to you?"

"Yes. He did." Rachel placed her legs in a pretzel sitting style. "I'd say this was more of a daily occurrence. If I gave him a look, he'd quickly hold me harshly and lie about what I had just seen. He'd also infer that if I told, I'd be out on the streets without a home. He'd say that my life here in this breathtaking house would be gone and my family would think of me… as a d-disappointment. It wasn't the Noah I knew when he had first claimed me."

"So, you felt like leaving but you knew you couldn't?" Blaine touched Rachel's knee sympathetically.

"Exactly. I was afraid to tell anyone. This was the biggest secret I've ever had. I felt my life would change completely."

Blaine and Quinn continued to talk for over three hours. In that time, Rachel poured out all the secrets that she had to keep hidden away. She spoke of every feeling she had once kept inside. But, once she had left the office she realized that these secrets were written down on Blaine's notebook for reason more than Blaine's reference. That notebook symbolized something greater. It symbolized a loss of a haunting reality and a beginning of a new not-so-haunting one.

_AN: Thanks for reading. As you read, you'll learn more about Rachel's past but I think it's important to see her journey into the future. Please continue to review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_ AN: This scene takes place a few hours after Rachel's psychologist appointment with Blaine and Quinn. _

As soon as she walked in, she felt the ache. Some of the submissives were sitting in wheelchairs, others covered in blankets, and many were left sitting in this group therapy session with pain-stricken looks on their face. Rachel realized that these submissives were battered or broken in ways that were not easy to fix. It was difficult for Rachel because she realized that within all this suffering, she had a bit of her own to deal with as she wasn't excluded from the tremendous affliction these submissives faced. A few more patients ushered in. She took a seat.

"Welcome. My name is Ms. Tina Chang. Feel free to call me Tina. I work downstairs as a nurse and I'm just here to watch over you guys to ensure absolute safety."

"My name is Mr. Blaine Anderson. You guys can call me Blaine. I'm a clinical psychologist here but you can just think of me as a friend. I'm not here to read into your misery." A dull chuckle erupted. "I'm here to be another voice and a listener that is with you on this journey."

"I think the best way to start is to share your name and something about yourself. If you aren't comfortable, that's okay too." Tina smiled.

A thin girl covering herself with a pastel bedspread spoke up. "My name is Marley Rose. I really like singing but I've recently learned that you should cherish every moment you have. My boyfriend, Jake admitted me here after an eating disorder interfered with my submissive responsibilities. I'm working on loving myself." She gave a small smile and tightly hugged herself placing her knees to her chest.

"That's nice, Marley. Would anyone else like to share?" Blaine asked.

"Um, I'm Rachel Berry." A few mummers and signs of recognition went around the crowd. They knew her name from the news. Rachel took a deep breath. "Like Marley, I like singing but I really enjoy musical theater. I've strayed from it a bit but it is my passion."

"Very artistic you two!" Tina said gleefully.

A few other patients decided to speak up. A boy sitting in a wheelchair sat up tall and smiled.

"Greetings." He gave a small wave. "You can call me Artie. I really like racing on my chair, video games, computers, and girls." Artie smiled. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss, Rachel. And the other stories we've heard. We'll be thinking of all of you."

Rachel stiffed up. "It's been rough." She acknowledged and heads nodded in agreement at her simple words reining true in all their minds.

"That's understandable. That's really what we are here for." Blaine said. "After each of your visits with either me or another one of the clinical psychologists on my team, we choose this set of divers people to attend Group together for a specific purpose."

Tina cut in, "We believe it is important to make connections to other people who have been on a different ranges on the hardship spectrum. By building a community with others, you won't feel as alone."

Blaine began passing a packet that included schedules, important phone numbers, and other materials. "Exactly. Although this session is short, we will meet twice a month for an hour. If you are discharged from the revitalization program early, you may want to consider attending group with us regardless. You are always welcome. Even if you believe your problems are gone and you are at a healthier place, it is always great to know that someone is there for you even as you move on with your life."

Tina added. "In this packet in front of you, we have included the names and emails of the other group members. We consider each Group to be a family. Feel free to contact anyone listed if you need help. We also have a few organizations and hotlines listed if you need them."

"Even if you are unable to see it now, the people in this circle will be a support system. Often times than not, you will become close to these people." Blaine smiled. "I certainly love hearing from other group members at any stage of their recovery process."

Tina smiled back at Blaine and looked at the group. "On a final note, each one of you is significant and valuable. Know this." A tear fell down a boy who identified as Ryder who looked like the jock-type and played sports. This was something that many of the submissives needed to hear.

"Thanks for coming. I can't wait to hear back from you in a few weeks." Blaine watched as submissives began to make conversation with one another as they exited. Group was Blaine's zeal. There was something about the way group was run that really hit a chord with everyone who joined, even those who were resistant at first. Group has always been powerful.

To Rachel's surprise, she saw Quinn waiting for her. She was overwhelmed with all the support and emotion that was given to her today. In a split second, she ran into Quinn's friendly arms. Quinn held her tight.

"Ms. Fabray! I can't believe you came to see me!" She was giddy.

"Earlier today, it seemed like you were pretty stable with Blaine and here at the center. I just wanted to check out on you to make sure it is still doing well."

"Thank you! I'm… I- am getting better. This session gave me more insight into what is going to happen and that I am not alone."

Quinn stated firmly. "I know Rach, sweetie. But, you will never be alone. I'll make sure. It makes me so pleased to see you with this level of enthusiasm for life and in such high spirits! Keep on going. You deserve that for yourself."

Rachel began to feel tears forming in her eyes but quickly wiped them away. "I love y-you." She gave her a quick hug. "You don't know how much you've helped me and got me to the place I need to be in a few short days. I don't think I'll be here all that long." A snuffle escaped.

Rachel looked down at her packet. "They say I can come twice a month. Everyone at Group seems friendly." She bit her lip. "At first, it was a little scared going into the room. Everyone felt so damaged." She looked at Quinn's eyes. "But, I realized that we're all going to get better. The group and I. You're part of my recovery. Together we can do this." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand.

Quinn's heart swelled with pride. She was absolutely speechless.

_AN: Next update will be soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_ AN: Thank you all for your continued support. I hope this feels natural for you guys. Go read. _

Quinn came to visit Rachel a few days later. She knew that she needed to give her a little freedom but also knew that Rachel needed her. After saying a quick hello to the room advisor known as Santana Lopez, she entered Rachel's room.

Quinn was excited to see her friend. It became extremely difficult for her to be apart from the young brunette girl and she was beginning to always wonder how Rachel was doing all the time. In response to this feeling, she was going to ask her a question that made her palms sweat. However, Quinn appeared confident.

Rachel was wearing some wishy-washy scrubs. Her hair was tied into a half pony that allowed her hair to flow freely down to her neck. A pair of adorable, petite, and pasty sneakers drummed against the headboard as she hummed along to her favorite song on a little portable iPod that she must've borrowed from Santana.

"Hi, Rachel." Quinn said gently trying not to disturb or frighten Rachel.

Rachel's cheeks turned a rosy color clearly embarrassed to be caught during her alone time. "It's nice to see you. I wasn't expecting company." She sat up quickly and gave Quinn an awkward half hug.

"You're a talented singer, Rachel." She looked down at the ground. "I think you and I should have a little talk today. Is that alright with you?"

Rachel nodded but looked anxious.

"Oh, no. Honey, you aren't in any trouble. I just want to ask you something." She squeezed Rachel's hand reassuringly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I get the feeling you want to be a little more flexible than this program allows you."

"Yes, Ms. Fabray. More than anything, ma'am." Rachel responded respectfully.

Quinn hummed. "Well you are in luck." She gave a wide smile. "Now, this is just an idea. I was thinking you could accompany me by trying to spend time with Blaine and his boyfriend, Kurt on Saturday. They are hosting dinner. It'd just be the four of us at their home."

Rachel couldn't believe her ears. Quinn had asked her to not only leave the hospital to spend some time with her, but to go on a real _date. _That was the greatest news she has heard in a while.

"I don't want to overstep boundaries…" Quinn began before she was interrupted by the brunette.

"No!" Rachel scrambled for words. "No, ma'am that should be fine. I'd love to go with you. Blaine is so friendly and you are so great…" Rachel began to babble on helplessly until something stopped her.

Quinn moved closer to her so that their faces were inches apart. She tipped Rachel's chin up so that she was making eye contact. Rachel gulped.

"Relax, sweetie. Alright?" Quinn said and prepared herself for the bigger question she had in store. "I need you very calm before you answer this next question."

Rachel took a deep breath and smiled eagerly at Quinn.

"This might sound very sudden. I understand you need a moment to think about it. I will give you all the time and space you need. It is important that we maintain complete honesty with one another when we speak about this topic, alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Fabray."

"Good, good. I'm asking you to allow me to talk before you say a word, okay?"

Rachel's head bobbed back and forth in response.

"There is a program known as the submissive renewal. It allows a patient submissive to enter the house of his or her proposed claimed dominant on a trial basis. Their trialed Dom must be licensed to do so and have the appropriate training to take on a submissive because it is a very special task to take on a patient sub. Sweetie, I'd like to do this with you. These past few days have taught me that love can exist at first sight. I'd be foolish not to request this opportunity. I will understand if you don't want to accept." Quinn took a deep breath before holding Rachel's shoulders lovingly, "Will you be mine?"

_AN: I will post a bonus chapter in the morning before I head out on a retreat. Please review below. Let me know what you think._


	8. Bonus Chapter

_AN: I believe this title is more fitting than Under Control. Thanks for the reviews and comments. I definitely took a risk with that chapter. This scene involves Kurt and Blaine and takes place around the same time as Quinn's conversation with Rachel. The actions this couple does could potentially and many times will influence Quinn and Rachel. I'm just dipping my feet in the water and don't believe an entire chapter will be dedicated to the Kurt and Blaine relationship in the future. but as a couple they will make their appearances. Hope you enjoy._

_I'll be back on Wednesday (within 72 hours) with the continuation of Quinn and Rachel's storyline. This is just a bonus chapter. _

* * *

After a long day, Blaine decided to call Kurt to ask him if he wanted to meet him at the Lima Bean. Blaine hummed at Kurt's giddy response and began to drive over to the not-so-famous coffee shop.

When he got there, the two stood in line. Blaine bit his lip. Some part of him wanted to propose to Kurt now. When he has told Quinn, she seemed overjoyed for him. He knew it was early, but Blaine needed to know wasn't getting younger. It was common to claim someone this early in their budding relationship but marriage was an entire new ball game. In their society, more often than not a Dom claimed a Sub before the marriage word was even thrown around. Plus, it was the season of love. Couples all over were claiming and getting claimed. Proposals were just background music.

He knew Kurt believed in love at first sight. He had to right? With all those sappy romance movies? Blaine could only hope he delivered his end of the love to Kurt.

"What can I get you?" The teenage cashier looked as though he would prefer to be anyplace but here.

"A strawberry-cherry smoothie for me and your special for this dummy." Kurt nudged him playfully and after picking up their drinks. They went to sit in their usual spot. Staying cozy by the fire was a must.

Blaine decided that the Lima Bean was the perfect location to propose. It had become their spot. When Kurt went up to grab some cinnamon, a small tear fell down Blaine's cheek. He was reminiscing in all the memories he and Kurt had here the past month. If he was ever going to do it, now seemed like a right time.

Blaine was ready. As Kurt returned to his seat, Blaine spun him around in a swift dancer's motion and sat him on the couch next to their table.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt was having a fit of giggles as the cinnamon had tumbled to the ground in all the excitement.

"Kurt, I love you." His eyes were watery. Those simple words could not even begin to express the feelings Blaine felt towards Kurt.

Kurt's facial features formed into a smile. "Blaine, I love you too."

Blaine took a deep breath and stared into his boyfriend's eyes, "I want to grow old with you one day. You are the most handsome, breathtaking, and great guy I ever knew. I would never know the world to be..." His voice cracked. "to be such a happy place without you. You bring me to a serene part of my life that I could never even imagine if I did not meet you."

He maintained eye contact as he got down on one knee.

"Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honors of becoming my husband?"

Kurt let out a small cry for he was so happy. His face responded with a smile and without words the two knew their fate together.

Kurt nodded and they embraced before a sweet kiss. At this point, the entire Lima Bean began to clap and both Kurt and Blaine let out laughs of joy knowing their life together would be complete.

_AN: Do you think a proposal for our leading ladies is in the future? _


	9. Chapter 8

"Will you be mine?"

The words rang through Rachel's head. Quinn turned a smiled looking into Rachel's bright eyes. She was so nervous for the response that she began to drum her right-hand fingers against her thighs and she rubbed Rachel's back gently with her left.

Rachel closed her eyes in a gentle way.

Her face broke into a warm smile. "I- I can't believe you asked me." The teary eyed-brunette pulled Quinn in for a hug. "This is _exactly_ what I need, Mistress Fabray."

Quinn's let out a sob of joy. Pulling away slightly, the two shared a moment before letting go.

"What does this mean for us, Rach?" Quinn held one of Rachel's hand with both of hers in a protective manner.

"I'm ready." Rachel said simply with all the eagerness in the world. Quinn smirked. Rachel understood her question exactly. She knew she didn't make a mistake by asking her such a bold question so quickly into their relationship.

"I'll go talk to Mr. Hudson and get you discharged. You'll still have to come back for some routine appointments and therapy, but you'll be living in my house full time. Are you sure you're ready, Rach? I don't want to pressure you, sweetie."

Rachel's pupils dilated slightly and she winked. "Don't you worry about me. I want to be with you, Miss. More than anything I could ever want right now. This feels _right._"

Quinn folded her hands behind her back. She hummed. "I promise we'll work together, sweetie. I'll make this be as easy as a transition as possible for you. All you have to do is trust me."

Rachel crossed her legs. "I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone." She gave a smile off Quinn's look. "It's not cheesy, it's very much true."

Quinn let out a laugh. "Well, I sure hope you're telling the truth." She put her hands on her hips and thrusted her chest out slightly with her best mock-lecture face.

"Of course, of course." The brunette began to look into Quinn's eyes as she slumped her shoulders, suddenly serious. "You know, I was afraid that you would abandon me. As silly as it sounds, I wanted to lean towards you and be with you all the time these past days. This is exactly what I've ever wanted." She placed a pillow on her lap.

Quinn perked up. "Well, you're in luck." She said snobbishly.

Rachel did something bold. She took her pillow and hit Quinn gently with it. "Hey!" The blonde said as the fabric made contact. She raised her finger gently. "Young lady..."

But before she could speak any further, Rachel had hit her yet again this time exploded into a fit of giggles. In a way, Quinn was surprised by the quick confidence and comfort she felt towards Quinn after that question was asked. Almost as though she had been waiting for it since the night Quinn met her.

Quinn did something bold too. She took the two pillows forcefully out of Rachel's hands and threw them on the ground as she pretended to be upset. Rachel made little noises as she tried to suppress her laughter. Quinn scooped the tiny-framed brunette onto her lap as she placed kiss on her forehead.

Rachel's voice was shaky. "Is t-that the b-best you can do?" She was referring to the nurturing kiss.

Quinn was speechless. In a way, she knew her limits but felt this was the right moment. Quinn held Rachel's chin forcing her to make eye contact. Then, as soft and sweet as possible she brought Rachel's lips to hers. She held onto Rachel tightly as their lips made contact. The two continued to kiss for a few seconds before they pulled away.

"Wow." Rachel said quietly.

Quinn humbly chuckled. "Was that what you expected?"

"Not one bit." Rachel took Quinn's hand. "It was better."

* * *

_AN: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been so busy because I am moving. I'm going to continue with my quick daily updates for now but they will be short unless I find more time. I'll be back to writing full chapters very soon. Let me know how you are feeling in the reviews. Thanks for the patience. _


	10. Chapter 9

Rachel yawned on her way downstairs. She was wearing a light hazel tank top and gleaming maroon shorts. Her hair was braided down her back. Quinn thought she looked stunning. Quinn herself looked breathtaking. She wore a luxurious black robe with feminine calvin klein apparel. Quinn made a small mental note to take Rachel shopping so she could buy new things. In a way, Quinn hoped the new clothes would help her build a new life separate from her old one.

The two had moved to Quinn's new house last night and stayed up late placing everything where it was meant to go. In order to encourage more Doms to claim submissives, the government would reward couples with a larger house and lower insurance rates. Since this was a trial for Quinn and Rachel, their house was located in a district of Lima that had other couples in similar circumstances. Nonetheless, their house was beautiful and an appropriate size.

Quinn knew that they would have to have a conversation about rules and regulations later before they went on their double date to Blaine and Kurt's later tonight because they would be out in public with another dom and sub couple. So, she decided to make Rachel feel as comfortable as possible by getting a little artsy.

Rachel smiled as Quinn grabbed her hands and walked backyards into the dining room. Quinn had set up a large canvas, paints of all colors, and sharpies. She watched as Rachel took in all the art supplies her face gleaming. She knew her submissive had to be a creative one.

"What is this...?" Rachel asked.

Quinn gave her a brief smile as she took off her robe and let it fall to the ground. "Well, I was thinking that we could have a little fun. Create some art."

Quinn continued. "We can hang this on the wall to symbolize our new life together. It will be a life full of many glows and joys but together we create a piece of art.

Rachel gave Quinn a quick peck on the cheek. "Shall we start, Mistress?"

"Yes." Quinn took some crimson paint and rubbed it in her right hand. She then took Rachel's bare left hand and squirted some pink into Rachel's. Rachel squealed at the sudden feeling. Wordlessly, Quinn grabbed Rachel's left and her right and formed a set of handprints in the middle of the canvas.

"This symbolizes that we have became one together. Our hearts and minds will forever be a part of something."

"Being a part of something special." Rachel continued. "Really does make you special, Mistress."

"That's right."

The two continued laying the canvas with different aspect of themselves. They laughed as Quinn painted Rachel's lips green and Rachel painted hers blue. They kissed the canvas. Quinn encouraged Rachel to draw her feelings and she drew little hearts and smiley faces all around the board. It turned out looking like a silly piece of art that little kids would have created, but nonetheless it was beautiful and unique. Like Rachel had said, it was special.

Once they cleaned themselves off, Rachel and Quinn found a place to hang the art and smiled at one another. It looked perfect above the fireplace. The two didn't realize it now but they were beginning to create the most beautiful of memories together at this very moment.


	11. Chapter 10

Quinn sat down at her computer. She knew that this conversation wasn't the easiest to have and wished she could go back to letting Rachel explore her house and property or watch her giggle at Quinn's overly fabulous baby photo shoots. But, this was something that had to get done before their little dinner date with Blaine and Kurt.

"We're gathered here because I feel there is some communication that needs to take place. I am sure you agree." Quinn said gently and sternly at the same time.

Rachel nodded.

"This discussion might be difficult for you, baby. We are going to set some basic rules so we are on the same page. As we grow and expand, rules can be added or modified. But, it is important that we set the foundation to these rules. I need you to have verbal responses in order to ensure you are clear on everything. Be sure you tell me how you feel about after each point. You are free to object at any time. Do I make myself clear?" Quinn tilted Rachel's chin up so she was making eye contact with her.

"Crystal, Mistress."

"Good girl." Quinn gave her a smile and Rachel beamed at the praise.

"First off, what would you like your safe word to be?" Quinn looked quizzically at her submissive.

"Basic is best, Mistress. Red for stop."

"We can do that." Quinn quickly typed the safe word into their document and reached over to kiss Rachel on the forehead.

"It is very important that we talk about rewards. Rewards are just as important as punishments because they reinforce the idea that you are doing either a good or naughty job respectively. In both punishment and rewards, there is a inferred proposal for change or maintenance. Baby, as humans, we are not perfect. We can always do better. By addressing this with punishments and rewards, you will know how to do better to not only please me but to please yourself."

Rachel nodded. "I understand, Ma'am."

Quinn patted Rachel's hair. "Very good."

She continued. "Rules are to be listed on the computer and will be password protected. These rules are unique and designed specifically for our dynamic. Rules and their punishments and rewards separately are to be decided by me. You should not contradict a punishment unless there is a reason to safeword. If you need to slow down, say "Yellow." Do you understand?"

"I do, Mistress."

"The first rule pertains to respect. This means that you need to respect yourself, others, and myself. I will not tolerate disrespect. I take this very seriously. Are we on the same page?"

Rachel looked at her Dom, "I can be good for you, Ma'am."

"That's great to hear. Next has to do with lying. You are not to lie to me or anyone else. As well, you may not lie by omission. Lying is as very important to avoid." Quinn saw Rachel nod and continued. "The next rule is communication." Quinn paused to allow the word to sink in. "Communicating is key to a successful relationship. We need to always be talking to each other. If something does not feel right, you need to let me know." She looked at Rachel.

"I like talking to you, Ma'am." Rachel smiled.

Quinn returned the smile. "I know." She paused and then got serious. "It's crucial that you communicate with me about rules, punishments, and how you are feeling. There is never a wrong time to communicate with me. Understand?"

"I understand, Mistress."

"Obedience is the next rule. Being obedient to me at all times is important. During sex, you will be asked to be fully obedient to me and do as I say. However, if you need to slow down you can always say "Yellow" or "Red." Obedience during sex is not meant to make you feel uncomfortable. If you do feel uncomfortable at any time, you safeword." Quinn added a question to make sure Rachel understood her. "What do you do if you feel uncomfortable?"

"I safeword, Mistress." Rachel replied.

"Good. Like all rules, this is important because I want to make sure you are mentally, physically, emotionally, and psychologically safe at all costs. I care so much about you, baby."

"I care about you too." Rachel wiped a tear from her eyes.

The two embraced and Quinn situated Rachel so they were cuddling against the sofa. She placed a kiss to her sub's head.

"Those are the main rules that I will not tolerate to be broken. There is also rules that you will have to learn to follow through punishment. If you do something wrong, we will work it out together. This could range from minor stealing to not doing chores. You'll learn these rules after they are broken once and we will work together so you know you can learn from your mistakes."

"I'll try my best to never break a rule." Quinn's heart welled up as Rachel said these words. She knew in her heart that what Rachel had said was unrealistic. At some point in every submissive's life, they were bound to break a rule.

"Let's talk about rewards. You will get many rewards because you are my good girl." Quinn smiled and felt Rachel squirm with excitement.

"What kind of rewards?" Rachel turned around to look into Quinn's eyes. Rachel looked as excited as a little child getting a new toy on Christmas.

Quinn gulped. Rachel was so cute sometimes. "Um, many will be surprises. If there is something you hear about or want, like a concert or a musical you can tell me about it and I'll take it into consideration to make it a reward if I see you've been a good lately."

Rachel turned to look directly into Quinn's eyes.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, Rach?"

"Barbra Streisand is coming to Columbus for her concert series in December. Could that please be a possible reward, Mistress?"

Quinn hummed. "I'll definitely take that into consideration." Quinn kissed Rachel's head.

The two continued to talk. After minutes of talking about their future, Rachel dozed up and Quinn wrapped her arms around her entire body and took her upstairs. Her girl needed to rest.

* * *

_AN: I'm sure this chapter will be a bit controversial. I believe this conversation is important to setting up a section of their dynamic but it is so much more than that. I will continue to write daily or every other day. I am hopeful that I will become a better writer by using this story to get me motivated. Reviews are great motivators too... _


	12. Chapter 11

Rachel had awakened from a surprisingly refreshing nap; Quinn had given her a small cup of homemade dairy-free frozen-yogurt as a little snack. Mostly, Ms. Quinn Fabray had loved spoiling her girl with a delicious vegan treat.

"Thank you, Mistress. It looks yummy." She licked her lips.

Once Rachel was eating, Quinn carefully picked out the clothes for both of them. Blaine and Kurt always dressed so nice, so she thought it would be fun if the two put on their best dress as well. For Rachel, she chose a wine-red and burgundy dress matched with a white slim belt and vivid flats. Quinn was dressed in a dazzling dark blue skirt, a lovely pallid blouse paired with deep black heels. Her hair was in an edgy updo.

As they were sorting through different shades of makeup, they bumped one another gently as they giggled and joked with the other. Since Quinn had gotten mostly ready while Rachel was still dozing, she helped Rachel curl her hair and put on a matching headband.

When they got into the car, Quinn did a long and semi-dramatic curtsy as she opened the door to the passenger seat. Rachel blushed and smiled sweetly as she climbed into the car. On the journey over, the two sang to radio tunes and sneaked peaks at the other. Rachel was fidgeting in her seat. She was so excited to spend some time with Quinn and Blaine and his fiancé, Kurt.

As the doorbell rang, Quinn gave Rachel a quick peck on her lipstick-covered lips. Blaine answered the door as soon as he could.

"Hi, Quinn... Rachel." He was dressed in a vibrant blue suit with a rose tie. He wore a smile on his face and a tidy hanker chief in his chest pocket. "Come on in." He motioned inside.

"Wow, you have a beautiful interior." Rachel proclaimed. "My dads have the same mirror."

Blaine chuckled. "They must have quite the taste. My fiancé picked it out and he sure works up a sweat putting together every one of the latest fashion crazes."

Blaine looked into Quinn's eyes and took a quick glance at Rachel as he whispered. "Kurt got himself in a little trouble, but he's about finished serving his time." Rachel's eyes widened but she nodded unnervingly.

They entered the family room to see a well-dressed Kurt kneeled in the corner with his hands behind his head. Rachel stared at Kurt but then kept her eyes towards Quinn as she made a motion sign that told her that Quinn wanted Rachel to respect Kurt's privacy.

After some small chatter, Blaine called to Kurt, "You can come out now, dear." Blaine turned to his guests as he made excited movements with his hands. "It's so nice to see you, Rachel. Just about a week ago I was talking to Quinn about getting herself a little lady friend but I didn't realize it would be you. You guys make the perfect fit."

Rachel smiled. "T-thanks. It's really been a great adjustment thanks to Quinn." She looked over at Kurt who seemed to be dusting himself off and he put out his hand welcomingly.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." He winked slightly at Rachel. "Sorry about that little distraction. It wasn't part of my plan." He blushed slightly and looked down at his shoes.

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but wasn't sure what to say. Quinn covered for her. "Not a big deal. We all have our tiny elapses."

Blaine made a chuckle. "This little horror doesn't just relapse..." Blaine started as Kurt punched him lightly in the arm.

"I heard you got claimed by Quinn." Kurt said as he took a sip of water that was set out on the table. "Congratulations."

Rachel gave a shy smile. "You as well. And, I'm so proud of her. I may seem weak but I am so incredibly _strong._ For her to see that strength in me shows me how compassionate and aware of a person she is."

"Exactly! My fiancé and future hubby is a perfect Dom. I'm completely able to relate to what you are saying. For a Dom to see the excellent parts of you that may seem a little hidden, means the world. " He leaned into Blaine as he bit his lip and looked into his eyes. After a quick kiss he smiled. "Thank you, sir." Blaine patted his head gently.

"I get what you are saying." Quinn added. "At Dom training school, we were taught that each submissive could be hiding something that only the best of Dom's could find in them. But, at the same time, we were chosen as Dom's by our teachers so they noticed that we had an easy time in this quality and it is truly part of our nature."

Blaine looked at Quinn. "You make Dom training school sound so prestigious." He unbuttoned his jacket slightly. "It wasn't all fun and games all the time, that's for sure." He gave a knowingly look to Quinn.

Quinn turned a little red. "Alright, alright." She laughed. "There's more to my story than I say. Who can blame me?"

"Ooooh." Kurt said and gave his fellow submissive a smile. "Care to tell, sir?"

Blaine cut in. "Well, for one each Dom gets to experience every common punishment that they will at one point give in the future."

That intrigued Kurt leading him to raise an eyebrow and Rachel to cross her legs. "Oh, really?"

Quinn looked like she wanted to end this conversation but kept it together. "You know, it wouldn't be fair for us to dish out punishments without knowing a little about them first. It obviously takes a lot of observing our submissive during the punishments but I'm sure Blaine can attest to this- you have a lot of respect for the power of the chastisement once you know how one feels."

Blaine nodded. Kurt seemed interested to hear this and Rachel began to think of such a well-built and authoritative woman such as Quinn getting ready for a spanking. "So, you went over someone's knee?"

"Preciously." Blaine said. "She was our teacher. We were in the same Dom training class. Mrs. Arthur scheduled a little "submissive experimentative sessions" once a week. I remember the first time she did it- we all laughed about having steel buns but soon changed our mindset after we actually went in the room to submit to this woman."

The four of them laughed. "She was such a conservative! Completely and utterly business. It must have been quite difficult to be under her command back in her day." Blaine wrinkled his nose.

Quinn gave Blaine a look although she was still jovial. "She wasn't all that old."

Kurt butted in as he rolled his eyes. "I think it's difficult to be under old Blaine's command." That made Rachel snort a bit as Quinn and Blaine exchanged looks.

"Oh, wait! I need to go check on the dinner. Silly me." Kurt shook his head. "The last thing I'd want is it to burn up." He ran out of the dining room.

Blaine smiled at Rachel. "I'm so glad to hear that you are doing well. After our conversation, I really felt you were so exceedingly tough. I'm proud to know you; I can't imagine how Quinn feels."

Quinn looked at Rachel. "So. Incredibly. Proud. I'd say that she really knows how to make a girl feel special." She grabbed Rachel's hand and squeezed it gently.

Kurt rushed out and did a quick spin as he passed out sweet cocktails.

"Impressive." Rachel said. "Thank you."

"Looks great, Kurt." Quinn said politely.

"Here you go, sir." Kurt said as he teased Blaine by holding it far away from him and watching in amusement as his fiancé tried to grab it. This caused Rachel to laugh extremely hard. Blaine gave Kurt a playful yet sharp smack to his bottom which left him pouting.

"The dinner will be out soon. I thought a made from scratch spinach and tomato basal pizza would suffice. Simple, yet elegant." He took his seat.

"So, what do you like about Quinn, Rachel?" Blaine asked.

Rachel took a deep breath which caused a ripple of laughter. "She's just the sweetest. Without all of this, I wouldn't know what it means to truly be loved. Quinn makes me feel so right and so special. She's really my second hero."

Quinn took a sip of her cocktail. She pretended to choke. "Second? Who beats me out?"

"Barbra."

Quinn gave her a devilish grin. "Oh, that's it!" She began to tickle Rachel leading to an explosion of laughter from the two hosts as well as the little brunette sub. "Stop it, stop it!" She crossed her hands and pretended to plead for mercy.

Once Kurt had brought out all the delish food, Quinn grabbed a hold of Rachel's knee the entire dinner. Once she did so, her eyes kept on wandering to the Jewish girl's ankles and her toned legs and ass as she made quick glances down. However, Quinn was a professional. She wasn't going to show that she was could barely keep herself concentrated on the conversation at hand.

_AN: What would you like to see in the upcoming chapters?_


	13. Chapter 12 & 13

_AN: I take all requests seriously. Go read._

Since Rachel was beginning to settle in, Quinn decided tonight was the night she would show her brunette girl how being a submissive in the bedroom worked at the Fabray household.

After Quinn and Rachel prepared a wonderful dinner of seafood, twice-baked potatoes, and a veggie assortment the two sat on the patio and looked out into the glowing night sky. It was later than usual because Quinn had to stay at work an extra shift.

Rachel looked at Quinn as the dominate woman was spooning vegetables into her mouth. "I always thought I'd be a star." She smiled as she thought back to her childhood. "I used to be involved in community theater program and for the nights we performed it was beyond exhilarating."

"Oh, Rach. You can always join again now. I won't mind one bit. It'll be worth a few hours without you if I can see you on as my newfound star on stage."

Rachel turned to Quinn. "Thank you so much, Ma'am. I appreciate that." She looked down at her lap and looked away as she whispered, "It's just that..."

Quinn noticed Rachel had intended to speak more but fell short. She grabbed Rachel's chin gently and forced her to make eye contact. "Baby, you know how I feel about you not communicating with me."

"Sorry, ma'am." Rachel squirmed a little as she gave a small smile.

Quinn lightened her facial features. "It's okay. Go on." She encouraged and gave Rachel a quick kiss on the lips.

"I've always wanted to do out and travel the world as a Tony-Award winning actress. Every day I would think about it. After I graduated, I lost that sight. Life got busier. I'm afraid to go on stage now because I don't want to disappoint anyone and especially not myself." Rachel wiped her eyes quickly and turned to look at her Dom.

"Rach, I need you to listen to me. NO interruptions, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Rach, you should know now that I will never be disappointed in you. Not even during your brattiest moments. If you want to go out and perform in musical theater, I will support you the entire journey through. Although it is my personal opinion, I believe you should stay here in Lima to achieve that dream. But, regardless I'll support you. If you decide that you want to go out to the Big Apple, I'd be just as fine with that. I'll support you if you decided to be an electrician or a doctor. I just want what is best for you. If you want to continue your young adult dream here in Lima, Blaine's husband Kurt runs the theater program here and I will ensure that he makes your dream as magical as you are or I will be having a stern talking to someone."

Rachel laughed humbly. "That means the world to me." A tear formed in her eyes at Quinn's little speech.

The two women kissed one another for a few minutes before pulling away to say three important little words.

"I love you." They both said these words at the same time. Their breathing steadied and the women looked into one another's eyes passionately. They shared a moment before Rachel looked down a bit.

With that, Quinn stood Rachel on her feet and led her to their bedroom. Rachel didn't say anything as she let Quinn pull her fiercely to their bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn put a hand to her mouth. "Do not speak unless you are questioned. If you need to safe-word, there is no limitations. Unless you safeword, I expect full attention and obedience. Do you understand?"

Rachel took a deep breath. Inside, Rachel felt a pool of anxiety but relief. On the outside, she was smirking like crazy. She had been wondering when Quinn would show her the wonderful world of sex and was excited.

"I understand completely, Mistress."

Without response, Quinn pushed Rachel softly on the bed. Quinn's sultry look gave Rachel a tingly feeling inside.

In her head, Quinn knew this was their first time as a couple. She was going to be gentle and slow with Rachel and make sure her submissive was one hundred percent sure what was going on before she continued.

Next, Miss. Fabray looked at Rachel and her voice softened. "Undress without standing from the bed, please. Leave your bra and panties on." Rachel hesitated. Miss. Fabray commanded her forcefully."Now." Rachel moved quickly.

Miss. Fabray stood up and quickly unbuttoned her own shirt, bra, undies, and slipped her shorts down. She fully exposed herself and quickly straddled Rachel.

Rachel squirmed a bit. Her excitement was ever present on her face but this was new to her. She'd never been with a woman. "I need you to stay still."

She began kissing her, moving up and down every crevice of Rachel's body. When she began to touch her inner thighs as she moved her body accordingly, Rachel tried her best to stay very still. The girl began to shudder and moaned lightly in pleasure.

Miss. Fabray became assertive with her kisses. Then, she quickly used her strong arms to flip Rachel over. Rachel squealed at the change of pace but quickly submitted to Quinn's woes with no more than a squeak.

Miss. Fabray undid Rachel's bra and lifted her slightly to take it off of her. She carefully slid her panties down her luxurious and toned legs and quickly wrapped the clothing items and placed them to the side of the bed.

Miss. Fabray's voice lowered as she said, "Keep still, baby." She patted Rachel's bottom lightly in warning.

She noticed Rachel nod and bury her head into the pillow. She gave Rachel a light smack on her ass.

"I need verbal commands. Am I clear?" Her voice dripping with the utmost of power and strength.

"S-sorry, Mistress." Rachel stuttered. "You're clear, ma'am. "

Rachel's heart skipped a beat as she continued. "You can go on now."

Miss. Fabray smiled. "Sweetheart, it's not going to always be your choice. Stay still now."

Reaching over, the woman took out a pair of restraints. They were hot pink and according to the packaging the restraints were comfortable. Miss Fabray had bought them right after she graduated from Dom Training School. Restraints were like a right of passage for newly-grads so she was ready to use them.

"Hands behind your back." Miss Fabray commanded. Rachel nodded agreeingly as she buried her face into the pillow as she tried to relax her body.

Miss. Fabray took Rachel's wrists gently and began to restrain her. She could tell that Rachel was new to this sort of restraint and it made her sad considering how simple it was. Rachel clearly hadn't been given a Dom who explored all her options considering how many months the brunette had lived with him.

Once secure, Miss. Fabray reached down and kissed the back of Rachel's wrists.

"Sit up." She commanded. "On your knees, please." Miss. Fabray helped Rachel sit up by holding her shoulders and carefully bringing her up with a gentle force.

Rachel bit her lip and kept her eyes on the wall. "Turn towards me, Rach." Miss. Fabray said softly.

Rachel moved herself accordingly and took a deep breath.

"You have a safeword. Refresh me. Do you know what it is?"

"Red means stop. Yellow means slow down. Green means 'good sex.'" Miss. Fabray resisted a chuckle and nodded.

"Well done." She began to lecture. "At any point, you may safeword. You will not disappoint me at all. I'd be happy if you did so because it shows strength. Do I make myself clear?"

Rachel nodded. "Very much so, Mistress. Green please."

"Good girl." She reached over and put a blindfold on Rachel.

Miss. Fabray began to use her tongue to explore the crevices of Rachel's body. Her eyes darted back and forth as she took in the beautiful tanned skin Rachel had and the trust this woman was giving to her.

After stimulating her young submissive's breasts, Rachel began to come. Her soft and tender breasts fell victim to Miss. Fabray's pleasant woe's and couldn't help herself. It took over her body and made a tingly feeling all over.

Rachel, being very new to this sort of stimulation began to breath heavier until she went into a mini-orgasm. Quinn responded by reaching up to kiss the top of Rachel's forehead.

Taking control, she undid Rachel's blindfold rapidly. At that, Miss. Fabray settled herself laying down on the bed face up so that Rachel was in between her legs leading to a confused looking Rachel Berry.

"I need you to french my clit." Miss. Fabray groaned as she tried to use a dominant tone. "Please. I want your tongue inside me." She let out as she kept her breathing steady.

"Anything for you, ma'am." Rachel said perkily.

Bringing herself down, she tried to get into position for the right angle to lick her mistress's pussy. Miss. Fabray felt Rachel's softness and gentle nature instantly.

Rachel began to lick her Dom experimentally. After a few moments, she was eating her out with the utmost of passion. Quinn closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Ohhh, sweetheart... that's... wow... wow." Quinn said as she felt herself cum. "You're being a good girl to me. " She breathed out.

Rachel felt a beam of pride. Licking her lips, she bent over slightly to continue. Quinn wasn't expecting this, but let it go. It felt so good it seemed Rachel didn't warrant a punishment for disobeying her orders by not following any instructions.

Quinn's orgasmed and orgasmed as she writhed under Rachel's gentle touch. Although Rachel was being giving, she loved being subjected under Rachel's whim as she commanded her to do so.

As her breathing came back to normal, she held her chest as it beat fast. "Someone's doing a great job, may I add."

Rachel awkwardly tried to sit up but it was hard to do so from her position with the restraints. Quinn carefully gave her a nod and helped her sit on her knees. Positioning her sub accordingly, she looked into her wide-eyed submissive's eyes.

"We're taking this slow, okay?" Rachel nodded as she continued. "This doesn't mean anything bad about you, but we're going to stop a little earlier than is expected." She took Rachel's hand. "You did very well, indeed." Quinn chuckled a bit as she stood up to undo the restraints. "I'm proud."

Rachel's smile widened. "I figured I should try my best." She whispered. "Your vagina tastes awesome." She looked down at her lap clearly flustered.

"It's way better than any Lippa's Wild Party song." Rachel brightened. "Look, I really enjoyed myself tonight. I've never been able to connect to someone like I did even if it was for a short while. Too short."

"Hey, no sass." Quinn nudged her jokingly. "You're full of compliments today, aren't you?"

Rachel giggled. "I'd be more than happy to have some more experiences with you in the future... or often." Rachel's face turned red yet again. "These adventures are really great and good for your health levels. In fact, if we were to have more extensive sex days we'd be able to burn calories, gives you less stress, and better self-esteem. It's a proven fact."

Quinn chuckled. "You are one smart cookie."

"You know it." Rachel said flirtatiously as she flopped back on the bed as she pulled Quinn over. "I think we should get some rest."

Quinn and Rachel didn't bother to change into clothes as they slipped under the covers. The two snuggled in bed together but eventually settled on watching a movie until they fell asleep. It wasn't the best movie choice, but The Sound of Music felt relaxing and calm. Just like Maria, Quinn had a similar vibe to her as she held Rachel in her arms as the two stared awestruck at the movie until as their eyes began to slowly close.

_AN:Review below._

_Just give me a feel on how you all are doing. I'd love to hear from some more of my readers. Don't be shy. _


End file.
